Helping Hands
by DONT.MIND.HER
Summary: Fred and George want to test out a new potion of theirs, and who better than the girl who helped them create it. When Hermione has an interesting reaction to their twist on the Love Potion. The twins step up to help her work things out. As the effects take their course on Hermione, the three of them find a way to satisfy them all.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day before the fall term would begin, and like any day, the Weasly burrow was alive with sounds and movements. The school term would begin in less than 24 hours and everyone was rushing about to get their school trunks prepared for the move back to Hogwarts. Hermione as usual was 4 steps ahead of her friends. Her trunk was packed, away and awaiting her departure. She had her badge already on her chest, as to prepare for another year of Prefect. Instead she sat on her bed across from Ginny who was still rampaging around their shared quarters flinging whatever she could find into her trunk.

"I told you, you should have packed last week. You're just as bad as the boys." She aimlessly reminded the younger girl.

"Other people have better things to do than spend a week neatly folding dress robes into a perfect little trunk, and arranging their quills by feather softness.' She shot back at Hermione. She was just about annoyed with dealing with Hermione's superiority. Really she was more concerned that Harry fancied Hermione more than he liked her. She was quite peeved that it was the end of summer and Harry hadn't made any obvious attempts of spending time with her.

As if she had read her mind and her heart Hermione muttered"Pining after Harry is not a 'better thing to do." Ginny whipped around at the other girl's words. Her face was no as red as her hair. "I have not. And if your not going to help me then you can just leave. I'm grown sick of your hideous mane." She turned back around as to not see the hurt already etching her friends face. Before she could even think to apologize Hermione was gone.

Hermione left Ginny's room and trailed the hallway, going away from Ron and Harry's room and towards the only room that should be empty. Since the twins had spent most of their time in the joke shop Harry had helped fund. She solemnly made her way through the house, but when she reached the room she was surprised by the loud noise it emanated.

She slowly and quietly pushed open the door, her wand poised for any sign of danger. The only possible source of danger would be the pair of tall red head boys standing in the middle of the room. They greeted her with warm smiles, which she tried to return all the same. She hadn't seem more than a few spare sightings of them since she had ended her 5th year the year before.

"Hey, 'Mione, we're just 'bout to come and see you." Fred said. "Yeah we need your assistance." George cosigned.

They had sparked Hermione's curiosity."What do you need help with?"

"Well we need help opening this bottle." Fred threw a small plastic bottle to her. She eyed them suspiciously. She quickly opened it. "Can you taste it, George thinks, I've done something to it." "Have you?" She asked Fred. "Course not. Taste it."

"Fred I swear to Merlin, if my hair turns purple again you'll be missing a pair of goose eggs." She took a quick sip. Maybe if she and Ginny hadn't argued she would have asked more questions, or thought more about her choice, but instead she was too much in her heart. She had always had a fear that her friends would slowly tire of her and leave her alone.

That is what she thought of as she slowly sipped some of the contents of the bottle. In front of her George and Fred eyed her with a sense of expectancy. "What? It tastes normal." "Yes!I told you no one would taste it unless they knew what they were drinking."

At This Hermione spit out her drink. "What in the bloody hell did I just drink?" "Well remember that draught you helped us make back at the shop. Well we thought, who should we have test it first." George started. "And then we thought, Who better than its co creator. It's a perk of creating it. We each tried it out."

Hermione's pulse quickened. "You insufferable morons, If I didn't think it would give your mother a heart attack, I would kill you both." She turned to leave, but fell to her knees before she could even reach the doorknob. Heat flashed her brain and she could no longer feel the bones in her body. It was as if she was a puddle and that was exactly what started to appear in the bottom of her knickers. She fought down the urge to reach for her lower half to instead try to stand. Her hands were shaky and unsteady and her brain was clouded with an uncertain feeling of dizziness. She again rose to her feet butagain fell do to her current state.

Instead of falling onto the hardwood floor again she fell into a set of arms. Her body tingled uncontrollably as George's hand slipped between the underside of her sweater and the upper fabric of her skirt to carry her off to the lower bunk in their room. "What the hell is happening to my body?" she all but moaned as the fabric of her panties rubbed her the wrong way sending a shiver of arousal through her body. She gripped George's shirt tightly as he tried to pull away from her, after putting her down. She didn't know why, but she had never wanted another human being so close to her.

"It's the draught from last month. The one you helped us make. The aphrodisiac." His eyes were filled with worry staring into Hermione's desire drowned globes. He had never seen her like this. She looked almost carnal. "Well what am I supposed to do. I've never..." Her blush deepend staring into his eyes. He nodded understanding. He couldn't help but to be drawn to her, He'd always been drawn to her. Even Fred had expressed the desire to watch the uptight little witch come completely undone.

He looked at Fred and they had a silent understanding of what they needed to do. They both had tried the potion with George a week before and they knew how painful it was to deal with, luckily they had been able to shag some girls siting at the Hogshead. But Hermione was stuck in here. They both knew the sensations would not stop until someone had them taken care of them, and neither one of them thought Hermione knew how. or had the stregnth to do it even if she could. George slowly crept his hand slowly up the hem of her skirt. Hermione finally dropped his gaze from the boy above her and threw her head back in pure anticipation.

Fred went to the other side of Hermione's sprawled out body and his hands slid up the hem of her sweater. They slowly trailed up her torso with a feather like touch. Hermione's clothes became increasingly hot and uncomfortable. "Clothes... Off Please." She begged now her big brown eyes met Fred's. and juts like his twin he couldn't control himself. Her begging was enough for him. In one swift motion, he slid Hermione's sweater over her head and off her body. Her pale bare torso, was completely exposed to him and the only stitch of fabric left on her creamy flesh was the lacy pink bra that cover her ample breasts.

He kissed his way from her navel to the lining of her bra. He cherished every moan and hiss that slid from her pink plush lips. He unclipped the front clasp of her bra letting it slide off of her mounds and down to her sides. He lifted her back off of the bed and licked the soft pale flesh leading up to her warm pink areola. His tongue slowly trailed to her hard nipples, licking at the pebble like flesh.

Beneath him his brother had slowly pushed up her skirt. he had of course been with someone before but no one as pure as Hermione. He heard her moaning once again and couldn't help himself. George slid one long digit past her soaked pink panties and used it to hook around them, pulling the drenched material down her leg and to the floor. He slid his finger into her dripping folds. Savoring her petal like lips. He slid his finger into her hearing her hiss loudly, arching her back up and her breasts closer to Fred's face.

Her excited reaction edging him on he slid another finger inside of her, pumping his hand into her faster and faster with more and more force. Hermione lay the all but screaming. nothing but the fact that she was still a virgin kept him from freeing his hard member from the confines of his pants. Hermione couldn't understand her mix of emotions. The two twins double teaming her small frame, both paying indivisible amount of attention to her.

She was suddenly overwhelmed as George's fingers were replaced with his long tongue, darting in and out of her tight virgin pussy. His thumb rubbing against her clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her sensations still in overdrive as Fred gripped her soft breasts without mercy, licking and nipping at random bits of flesh.

Moments later, almost in sync the two boys bit her, one biting her nipple, the other one biting her clit softly. That was it for her. Waves kept crashing around her as she was finally pushed off of the edge. Her body seized up and both of the twins held down her limbs as she ground her pelvis into George's waiting face. He lapped at her as she rode the waves of her orgasm, filled with complete ecstasy.

Fred and George simultaneously watched in curiosity. Neither of them had ever seen her behave this way. When she opened her eyes they were both still staring. "What are you both looking at. You... you prats?" Her voice came out breathy and uncertain and to the two boys before her, utterly sexy. It did not help when she crossed her arms over her milky breasts. Fred wanted to jump her right at this moment. "I should kill you both. How dare you touch me?" She stated.

Her voice rang of the after math of her time with them. She stood up almost collapsing and picked up her sweater. her skirt slid back in place once her body was righted. Hermione made quick work of redoing her bra and slid her sweater back over herself.

"We were just trying to help." Fred muttered annoyed. He had been hoping she would be grateful, and make a big fuss, he secretly hoped she would let them take turns shagging her senseless in gratitude. Instead she was feining a peevishness that made his pulsing member plead for attention. He looked at George who almost mirrored his disappointment.

Hermione silently walked back towards the door on prickly legs. Her body never experiencing such rush of turbulence was taking a great tole on her and she had still yet to recover. On her way out she accidentally kicked something that had been lying on the floor. She picked up the item as it rolled away giving the twins a well deserved loo at her back side. " Oh, and I'm taking this so you won't try to poison anymore unsuspecting witches. And I'm never helping you dunder heads again." She left the room insearch of her own, leaving her own panties behind in the process.


	2. Dinnertime

**OK, I kinda liked having a little magic potion that makes any witch or wizard squirm with need. So I think we will add a few more chapters to this story and see how much fun we can have with it. Trust me, more than one person will be having _fun_ in this book. I hope this makes sense it was a spur of the moment addition. And I might take it down later. Enjoy, though.**

* * *

Hermione left the walked back down the hall. She was heading back to the room she and Ginny shared, but quickly changed her mind. there was no way she was going to parade around the in her current state while her and Ginny were having their bought. She might slip up and forgive her before Ginny earned it. Not all of the drug-like substance was out of her, she was still loopy and weak, she needed to nap, but she couldn't right now.

Instead, she lumbered down the stairs to the kitchen. She was heading to the outside bins to dispose of the vile liquid. As Hermione walked down into the kitchen she was greeted by all of the smells of a Weasley dinner. Maybe it was an after effect of the potion, or maybe her orgasm that made her stomach growl with the need to be filled. "Oh great," Mrs. Weasley called," Hermione you can set the table." "What no Mrs. Weasley, I have to go-" "Set the table like I asked of you. I know." Mrs. Weasley interrupted her protest.

Hermione knew there was no way getting out of this chore, and she really wasn't up for an argument. She quickly walked over to the pile of plates and silverware that sat on a ledge next to the sink. The longer she stayed in that kitchen, the more the enticing aromas got to her stomach. By the time she was finished setting up the 10 places with plates, knives, forks, spoons, glasses and napkins, she was so hungry she could eat Hagrid. She had all but forgotten the bottle in her pocket. "Everyone down to dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called out to the house. "Hermione, be a dear and get everyone for dinner.

Without protest Hermione climbed back up the stairs knocking on the occupied rooms. She hesitated at Fred and George's and recalled what had happened to her in that very room half an hour ago. Though it was a rotten thing to do to her, they had helped her out after all, and she decided she wouldn't hold a grudge for too long. She raised a fist to knock on the door telling them dinner was ready, but George opened the door first. "Dinner's ready." She stammered. All the courage she had possessed in their room an while before was gone now, staring into the boys chocolaty eyes. He smirked in response. "I think I've eaten quite a lot today." Fred appeared in the doorway after him. "Oi 'Mione. You going to quake with desire every time you see us?" Hermione's blush deepened and she turned, frustrated that they were so cocky. She stomped down the hall back to her and Ginny's room.

She was glad to see that it was now empty. She grabbed a pillow off of her bead and screamed into it. How could she possibly act so stupid around that idiot. Why did she feel so nervous? Was she really quaking? She screamed again and the forgotten bottle fell out of her pocket with a quiet thud. She looked at it and shoved it back in her pocket. _Two can play that game_. She grabbed the bottle and walked back down stairs. She looked around the room, only Ginny was downstairs and she was busy helping Mrs. Weasley with a chore of some kind. _Good_ Fred and George hadn't made it downstairs. Waiting for just the right moment she stalked over to where they usually sat and put two drops of her bottled "water" into the bottoms of their glasses. Not enough to be noticeable but, just enough to be mistaken as remnants from the glasses not being dried properly.

She smiled to her self and sat down waiting for her revenge to happen. She didn't have to wait too long before everyone was downstairs. She smirked at the glasses waiting for the boys to sit down. She was so concentrated on the glasses that she hadn't noticed the two redheads sit down on either side of her. To her surprise she watched as Harry and Ron sat in place of the twins. Hermione glanced to her sides and to her surprise and discomfort she found the twins instead of her usual table mates. She had thought they were just Ron and Harry but the two other Weasleys took their places. She groaned and then remember her punishment. She jumped up and rounded the table to get the two glasses. She switched Ron's with Fred's but before she could get Harry's, Harry had stood up and walked to the cabinet and switched his glass with a cup for tea instead. While Hermione was distracted with Harry and his glass Fred switched his with Hermione's he was no idiot and had watched her switch them. He smirked hoping had done what he thought she had. He secretly told George his suspicions. He sat on the other side of the table and they could have a little fun.

Hermione watched Fred before dinner started, hoping he hadn't found her suspicious. Moments later with everyone settled in, Mrs. Weasley walked around the table filling glasses then proposed a toast. _Perfect_ Hermione thought drowning her glass, delighted as she watched Fred do the same. She smiled evilly watching his face for any sign of him being affected. He returned the smile, and her smile dropped. Her body was growing hot and she began shifting in her seats. The fabric of her skirt was grinding into her increasingly wet womanhood. She reached between her legs and was quickly reminded of her lack of undergarments. _Damn it._ She thought as the tingling feeling of desire coursed through her body. She bit her lip trying to ignore it. It wasn't as painful as before, but it was gnawing at her insides, making her a breathless mess.

She was fine for the first few minutes or two, using the friction from rubbing her thighs together to appease her sensitive core. She ate just as everyone else did until she felt a hand gliding over her bare thigh underneath the table. She looked up to the owner of the hand. George was talking to Ron about quidditch showing no signs of any misdeed on his end. Soon another hand joined his rubbing the expanse of her bare creamy thighs. Hermione stopped all movement, immediately shutting her thighs closed as tight as possible when Fred's hand roamed too close to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

The feeling had sent chills up her spine, despite Hermione trying to stop it. She picked her fork back up and continued to eat. Fred and George both glanced over disappointed that they hadn't had that great of an effect on her. They made eye contact between one another and nodded in understanding. Fred's handed still trapped between Hermione's thighs, wiggled between the pillow soft limbs. He could feel them quivering as he worked his way to her core. When his hand finally grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves, Hermione let out a little squeak and her control over her legs weakened slightly.

Her legs twitched and George slid his hand in too. They both spread her legs apart and Hermione gasped as her legs were spread and the air hit her dripping vagina. Before she could possibly close them again, one of them slid a finger into her and she moaned again. The rest of the table looked at her. "Hermione are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded and blushed. Fred and George snickered under there breathes. The hand inside of her pumped smoothly, the other hand continued to rub the inside of her thighs.

Hermione choked on a bit of her steak when another two fingers were slid into her. She picked up her napkin and coughed into it to mask her moan, the hands still moving inside of her, a thumb rubbing on her clit making it impossible to ignore them. "May I be excused, the nerves... they're... making my stomach... feel uneas- Ahh." . She moaned loudly gasping as both boys continued to move inside of her.

Hermione knew she was close to cumming, one more thrust and she knew she would completely unravel at the table. She flew up and rushed to the stairs, her legs trembling as she tried to walk. Her legs almost giving out on her. Seconds later she collapsed in her bed. She was seconds from passing out, but the twinging between her legs kept her painfully awake. She reached between her thighs but it went numb under her touch. She shoved her fingers inside of herself. _No please, I need to cum, no._ She rubbed hard and fast, the sense of urgency growing inside of her turning to panic.

After 15 minutes of trying with no avail, it was like her brain turned off, and only the need to cum controlled her. She drifted down the hallway and walked into the empty bedroom. She searched around the room, she needed to find an antidote of some kind. The pain got too great and the clothes on her body grew heavy and itchy. She stripped herself of her clothing and climbed into the sheets. The bed sheets felt like silk gliding over her skin.

Minutes later, she could hear the foot steps down the hallway and the jokes and laughter heading towards the room she was in, at this point she didn't care, she just needed someone to fix her. Sex was like a drug she was addicted to, and she needed it _**BADLY.**_

* * *

Fred bumped George. "Man, did you see Hermione's face?" George rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "I know. I would pay to fuck her." He moaned. "I know mate, she was so fucking tight." Fred groaned, "You lucky cunt, I barley got to finger her even now, you pussy hog." George laughed at his brother and bumped into him. "You'll probably get your, chance mate. She has the hots for you." Fred rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door. "So much for her wanting _me_." Fred complained.

George walked up to his brother laughing, when he saw what his brother had been staring at he froze in place and his jaw dropped. Hermione Granger was laid out on his bed completely naked rubbing her dripping wet pussy and whimpering. "Please fuck me." She begged, her eyes full with desire, voice dripping with need.


	3. Both of Them

"Please." Hermione whispered again. She had crawled to the edge of George's bed and stared up at both of them. "I need you." She whined, once more. Both boys just stared at her wide eyed, never could _anyone_ picture Hermione Granger - Prude #1- to be completely naked begging for sex, especially asking for more than one partner at once. But here she was, doing just that.

When neither of them moved, Hermione rose from the bed and sauntered over to Fred. He had started this. She wrapped her hands around his neck making her stare down into her lust filled doe eyes. "You'll satisfy me won't you Fred?" Hermione stood onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him hungrily pressing her body into his, as George watched on in slight envy, he had of course liked her first. He waited for them to finally pull apart and slid between them. Hermione surprised dropped her grip of Fred. George grabbed her face softly and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him. His hand lowered cupping her firm backside.

Hermione moaned into the kiss and George slid his tongue into her mouth. Fred got tired of watching, he slid behind Hermione kissing the nape of her neck. He wrapped his hands around her torso, his right hand grabbing her right breast and his left grabbing the opposite. He purposefully sucked on her pulse grinning at the bruise already starting to form on her pale skin.

With all this attention, Hermione's needs only began to grow. She slid one hand to George's pelvis rubbing his groin, before cupping it in her hand. He groaned much to her pleasure. She slid her hand under the hem of his shirt trailing it over his stomach up to his bare chest, Fred still massaging hers. George let go of her waist to reach for them hem himself. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, and in the process had lost her to Fred again. Fred was french kissing Hermione, biting her swollen lips gently. Hermione was holding his belt buckle. She had been trying to undo it but had gotten distracted when Fred had slid a finger into her from behind.

George approached the snogging couple from behind. He kissed from the small of Hermione's back to her shoulder, slowly undoing his belt in the process. Hermione slid her hand into his unbuckled pants without even looking. She cradled his slowly hardening member as Fred continued to kiss her. Hermione slid her hands into the waistband of his briefs wrapping it around the now hardened flesh. George groaned and helped by sliding his pants off, pulling his briefs down as well.

Soon Fred started to pull off his clothes as well, while he unbuttoned his own shirt, George slid his pulsating manhood inside of Hermione from behind. Hermione gasped at the foreign object being inside of her now. She had never had sex before and half of George's 8 inches filled her nicely. She blinked away tears as he started to move inside of her, stretching her virgin pussy. Despite the pain it felt extremely pleasurable. George was in complete heaven, he had never had sex with a virgin before, and the tightness of her canal was almost unbearable. If she hadn't been so wet, there would have been no way he would be able to move inside of her at all.

Fred was in slight anger watching his brother in complete ecstasy inside of Hermione. He grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair pulling her whole body down to a 90° angle. He pulled his hard cock out of the painful tent in his jeans. Hermione looked up at him gratefully, George was now fucking her from a whole new angle, pushing into her even deeper than before. His hands now wrapped around her waist holding her up, he was using her like a fuck toy purely for his pleasure, ramming into her constantly. George pulled all the way out of her crashing back into her hard. Hermione gasped in shock and pain, leaving her mouth open for Fred to take advantage of. He pressed his penis against her spread lips, tapping it against the soft pillows, before shoving his thick meat past her lips and into her mouth.

Hermione instinctively grabbed at it, wrapping a small hand around the base as Fred pushed himself farther into her mouth. The warm cave wrapped around him perfectly as he let Hermione get used to the feel of him in her mouth. He let at a blissful groan as, Hermione's mouth moved around him sucking and licking at his fullness. George was utterly turned on by watching Hermione suckle on his twins ding, and set upon destroying Hermione's insides even worse than he had already had. He pulled out guiding, both Hermione and Fred- now fully sheathed inside the beauty's throat- to Fred's bed, he wouldn't want to mess up his own sheets, with what he planned to do to her. Now, with Fred on one side and Hermione in the middle of the bed, he reentered her. He held her arse up using her waist.

Her head now angled low and her ass pointing towards the sky, George rammed into her G-spot, sending shock waves through Hermione. She moaned around Fred's cock, still completely filling her mouth. Fred grabbed a fistful of her dirty blonde hair pulling it roughly as he came closer towards the end. George slammed into Hermione again sending her to completion. She held tightly onto Fred's huge wand, her other hand pulling at the sheets below her. Neither of the boys let up, both still pounding at both her orifices relentlessly as Hermione flew sky high. Hermione, was more than grateful that George had moved them to the bed, because if she was still in the standing position from before, she would have collapsed in a sensitive mess.

Instead, she lay in a breathless heap on her side between the two boys. "Oh, you're not done 'Mione."Fred said, now no longer in her mouth. He had a tight fist around his meat, stoking it fast and hard, "We haven't cum yet 'Mione." George finished. Both boys crawled onto the bed on either side of her, Fred facing her, George behind her. Fred slipped between her thighs, wrapping her right leg around himself as he entered her lower half for the first time. Hermione moaned, still so sensitive from just cumming for the second time today. Fred kissed her, tasting himself on her lips, yet a hint of something else as well. _Strawberries,_ he thought as he slid into her still tight depths. Even after being pounded to mush by George, she still gripped his member inside of her. He rolled her on top of him and Hermione screamed in pleasure. He was completely inside of her, his curly red pubes tickling her clit as he moved her hips from side to side. She collapsed unable to sit up any longer. She could feel every single one of her heartbeats, beating in sync with hers. Hermione had never been so tired. She wrapped arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him.

George massaged his length watching his brother and Hermione squished together. "Might as well make it a sandwich." He spit into his palm, rubbing his own saliva on his juice covered member. Hermione's legs were already spread, each one on either side of Fred. Her tight little ass hole was just waiting to be spread. He spit on his finger before pushing it slowly into Hermione's anal cavity. She moaned in protest- at first, but as he pumped his finger into her faster she found the pleasure behind the slight pain. Taking her moan as a sign to continue, he added another finger, and then another, stretching her out for preparation.

With Fred slowly sliding in and out of her tingling pussy and George knuckle deep in her ass, Hermione never felt fuller. When George slid his digits out of her, she missed them, but not for long. His fingers were soon replaced with something much larger, and in Hermione's opinion, much better. Fred lifted Hermione up slightly, leaving her on her Knees as he pounded her pussy as George did the same from behind her. It wasn't long before the increased speed and slipped in and out of her erratically. George was the first to bust, filling her hole with his thick creamy substance. George pulled out of her and laid down on the bed next to them. With him now out of the way, Fred pounded into Hermione with reckless abandon. Hermione, now able to sit up on her own, hovered above him slightly as he pounded into her from below. But it wasn't enough.

Fred rolled them both over, away from George, towards the edge of his bed. He wrapped a hand around her neck loosely as he pounded her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, arms still around his neck. Their breathes grew heavier, as Fred pounded into her. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, she felt as though if she came, she would die. Fred slammed into her, his balls slapping against her abused ass hole as he fought off the sense to cum himself. He was having too much fun to end it now. They kept going this way until it became too much for them both. Fred's hand tightened around Hermione's neck, and the hand he had been using to hold himself up balled into a tight fist. Hermione's legs wrapped around him tightly pulling him deeper inside of her as she came to her own end.

She screamed loudly, as Fred, pulsed in the midst of her moist depths. Both of them seized up as they came together. Fred collapsed on top of her crushing her into the mattress. Hermione, was completely satiated with him pressed into her, still fully encased inside of her. The effects of cumming so constantly, was finally catching up to her, along with the time of night. As she passed out, she thought she heard Fred say, 'I love you.' in a breathy whisper. She held on to the thought as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **I'm thinking about just leaving it here, even though I have many more ideas, for this throuple (especially Fred and Hermione). This was really fun to write though. Tell me if I should continue this story or, if you have any ideas or requests for a new one. I write for my peoples.**

 **see you later Aligators**


	4. steamed

**I'm bacccccccckkkkkk! Did you miss me?!**

 **(Creepy smiley face)**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning sore, tired, but complete. She was still in Fred's bed sandwiched between him and George. George was spooning her, his groin pressed against her arse and his arm wrapped around her waist. Fred was in front of her, laying on his back with her head on his chest, her hands hugging his body.

She snuggled into Fred before her eyes snapped opened. _School starts today,_ she thought. Her eyes flew open to find the clock that hung above the doorway. _4:27._ She had at least an hour and a half before the rest of the house would be awake.

Hermione slowly removed George's arm from her waist and swung her left thigh over Fred. _Bad idea._ her lower half was incredibly sore, and that small movement sent a wave of fire through her legs. She groaned loudly and put her hands on Fred's bare chest.

Unable to support herself on the burning muscles she lowered herself down onto Fred's lower half. The red head's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Good morning 'Mione."

His voice was deep and sexy, dripping with desire. Hermione blushed as his eyes ran down her completely naked form. His penis hardening underneath her.

"A little help?" Hermione asked lamely.

Fred's eyes shot back up to her pain etched face. He nodded in understanding and wrapped his hands around her sore body. Hermione tried not to groan in pain when he lifted both bodies from the bed. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. Hermione could feel his member against her flesh and even through the pain it excited her.

"I know just what you need." He whispered in Hermione's ear. Brushing back her tangled curly hair. He walked to what looked like a closet door and opened it to reveal a clean white tiled bathroom.

He set her down gently on the counter in front of the sink, before going to a large claw foot tub turning on the water, letting it flow out of the shower head. Hermione shifted uncomfortably to look into the mirror behind her. Her pale skin was covered in small purplish bruises. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. She touched one on her neck gently and felt the slight tinge of pain from the contact.

Next she let her fingers trail down her stomach, she didn't need her hands to probe any lower to know that her lower parts throbbed with pain from last nights activities. She looked at Fred again to distract herself from her body.

He was still heating the water for her shower. He turned back to Hermione, his penis hard as he looked at her. "You're sore, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you think you can walk to the tub?" he asked her.

She shook her head no and he was glad, he loved the way her body melted into his when he carried her. He slid between her legs, parting them. He wrapped a single arm around her, and used the other hand to lift her chin.

He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips against hers. Hermione completely melted under the gentle pressure. She wrapped her hands around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her. Electricity radiated from the kiss traveling through her dulling the pain.

Fred pressed a hand left her chin and ventured to her upper thigh and the other to the small of her back. Before Hermione knew it she was being held up in the air again her lips pressed to his. The kiss depend and Hermione Felt weightless in Fred's hold.

Fred walked carefully over to the tub and broke the kiss. His member was pulsing between her thighs and he cold feel her hot core pressed against it. He fought the urge to slip himself into her tight little kitten. Her breathe was ragged and her eyes were closed. She looked absolutely beautiful in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Her brown doe eyes hazy. He gave her a small peck before letting her thighs go and lowered her into the stream of the hot water. She moaned as it hit her skin. Biting her lips as it soothed the pain in her body.

It distracted her long enough for Fred to slip out of the room. She found a dry face cloth and a bottle of body wash laid out neatly in a dish and she used both rubbing the wet towel down her body, getting it soaped up, careful not to press too hard.

That's what George found when he woke up to an empty room. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and found Hermione naked in the shower without the shower curtain obstructing his view of her body. He couldn't help but watch her in admiration.

The water cascading over her body in delicate waves. Hearing her moan quietly as her hands drifted all over her soapy body. _She's going to be mine._ He whispered to himself watching her.

Seconds later she turned to him eyes closed letting the water run down her back. His penis twitched seeing her look so blissful as she rubbed her soapy breasts, her hands lowering past her navel sliding to the place were her creamy thighs met.

As if she sensed someone watching her, her eyes opened and she smiled at him. She turned rinsing the rest of the soap from her body. She bent slightly to turn the tap off and turned back to him. Stepping towards him slowly, dripping wet.

"Well aren't you going to help me, or would you rather just watch me you git." she giggled. George rushed forwards stepping into the tub with her. He scooped her up bridal style and set her down on the other side. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. He tried to hold her but Hermione pushed him back giggling.

"No, you're dirty." she giggled. George frowned and hopped in the shower quickly turning on the water and squeezing some of the body wash over his head letting the water wash it down his body.

"Awww Fuck." He screamed when a bit of it seeped into his eyes. Hermione laughed and limped out of the bathroom. bumping into a toweled up Fred.


	5. Steamed prt 2

"Eager to see me?" Fred said wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Hermione giggled and held her hands out for him to help her up from the floor.

He did just that, pulling her up and holding her in place against his body. The only thing separating their lower halves was a single towel, and the thought made Hermione blush slightly. She stared into Fred's eyes and he stared back at her longingly.

"Towel." Hermione whispered, finally breaking the silence.

Fred pointed to the bed where a single towel lay, along with a school uniform.

I start school today. Hermione remembered. She crossed the room to the bed and checked the clock. 5:17.

She wrapped the towel around her middle and examined the outfit he had planned for her. She found a tie, socks, her vest, her skirt, her button down and a little vial of pink liquid.

"Fred?"

As soon as she called for him he was pressed up against her, moving her wet hair to the side to plant light kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Mhmm." He whispered in her ear.

"What's that?" She said pointing to the vial, trying to not let him distract her train of thought.

"Just a little something to dull the pain. I know taking me and George at the same time can be a bit much on your body." He accented his words sliding his hand down her shoulder and the length of her arm before reaching to grab it and handing it to her. She took it hastily and felt it's effects immediately wash over her.

"Another thing."

"Yes, love?" he dipped his head to nip at her already bruised neck.

"There are no underwear here." She told him.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. He peered over her shoulder at the neatly folded clothes in her hand.

"I just grabbed a stack of uniforms from your trunk."

He told her.

"Just grab some and put them on later. Besides, I like you better naked anyway." he whispered in her ear playfully before pulling the hem of her towel.

It fell off her body and Fred laughed holding it above her head. She tried to jump to get it, but was instantly reminded of her current state. Instead she grabbed his towel and yanked it away from him.

Fred put his hands down using, her towel to cover his lower half. That was, until Hermione snatched it away too.

"Mine." She giggled running away from him.

Fred chased her, hands still covering his package.

"Hermione. I need that." He yelled catching up to the witch.

He tripped on a pile of dirty laundry and fell on top of her, both landing on Fred's bed.

Both of them breathing hard, and laughing. Hermione stared into his brown eyes and couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into her. She pressed her lips to his. Their lips moved as one against each other. Fred slid his arm around her waist, forcing her to arch her back.

He slipped his other hand between her thighs, trailing his hands against them lightly. When he finally reached his destination Hermione broke the kiss to moan.

His fingers spread her, making her feel a mix of pain and pleasure. He took her lips in his again, kissing her passionately, while driving his fingers into her.

In what seemed like seconds later he pulled his dripping wet fingers out of her, and slid himself in instead. He groaned feeling her tight walls gripping him.

"Fuck Hermione." He breathed into Hermione's ear, sending a shiver through her body. She wanted to be like this forever. She closed her eyes and let her body melt like putty against him. In that moment she could feel every pulse and throb within the both of them. Their heart beats synced to play a song of lust and passion and she lost herself in the music.

The melody swelled in her ears and so did his panting. She could felt the swelling increase as she opened her eyes. His eyes had already been slanted open watching her face. Her ecstasy bringing him ever closer to his own.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes open and locked on his for as long as possible. But she had to give in when Fred slammed into her, hitting both her clit and g-spot in a way that sent her completely over the edge.

Her thighs locked him in place as her insides contracted around him. He lowered his head and let a deep groan out into her ear, continuing a smooth rocking in and out of her as he milked himself. It broke through her subconscious and swirled around her, as soft as a cloud. She was absolutely floating.

Fred however regained strength and sat up in a plank like position. Still semi-hard engulfed in her moist cavern. He couldn't help but admire every centimeter of her beauty as she lie there eyes shut, her soft pink lips split gracefully in absolute tranquility. A soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips and he could feel his cock twitch inside of her.

Hermione must have felt it too, because her eyes fluttered open to meet his once more. "Have I something on my face?" She asked, her voice raspy and filled with the remnants of the sex they had just had. He searched her eyes for a sign that she was joking, and she was but behind the joke was genuine fear. He could hear it in her voice too, that she simply didn't understand how truly captivating her beauty was.

He swallowed and shook his head. Lowering his head to brush his lips softly against hers. She didn't close the distance fast enough and he did it himself. He snogged her with everything he could muster. Every bit of love, lust and passion flowed from him to her and back again ten fold. He'd never felt this way about a witch and knew that by some magic she had him trapped. And he saw no problem with that.

He felt her frown into the kiss and he broke apart instantly to see what was wrong. She stared into his eyes and her frown deepened. "What's wrong 'Mione?" He whispered to her. She looked insanely worried, "I just got clean. Now I'll have to do it again." He chuckled heartily. His dread for what she might say evaporating as quickly as it had been placed in his heart.

"Well I was due for a shower anyway. How about you join me." He whispered. Hermione smiled and he felt her legs unwrap themselves from his hips. He pulled away from her slowly, not wanting to completely separate so soon.

"No fair. You wouldn't shower with me." A voice called from the doorway. The other half of the Weasley pair stood in the doorway arms crossed with a faux frown plastered on his face.

"Don't be that way Georgie. It's not my fault you chased her into my arms." Fred jested. Hermione giggled sitting up slightly, she could feel their intermixed fluids start to ooze from her insides in a satisfying sort of way. It distracted her from her original intentions of standing up and getting to the showers. George didn't help when all 6 feet 3 inches of him came to tower over her and argue with his equally talk counterpart.

She was honestly intimidated by the hulking sight of him. And that feeling sent her heart pounding. She hadn't missed the slight tent under his towel, threatening to expose itself if he moved too much. "Would the two of you like to hurry and get me in the showers or should I just scourgify myself and get changed before your mother barges into wake us for breakfast."

Both boys rushed to get her up and into the showers. She was quickly swept up in a whirlwind of limbs and appendages all belonging to the Weasley twins. She couldn't help but giggle while they fought over who would open the door and raced to turn the water on and get her into the actual shower.

Once all participants were under the stream of warm water Hermione found herself just where she wanted to be. Sandwiched between the two red headed twins once again. She could feel Fred's arms wrapped around her from behind. One of his hands trailed over her left breasts in the water while the other slid enticingly down her stomach. Inching closer and closer to her core. His engorged member was pressed tightly against her backside in a heated mass, but she couldn't really find the ability to worry about that with George's hand wrapped gently around her throat pulling her into a mind numbing kiss.

She wrapped her hand around his hard length pumping him tightly as he groaned into the kiss. His other hand reached deftly for the bottle of soap behind him. He poured it gently down Hermione and his own front passing it to his brother seamlessly. He grabbed her thigh with his free hand lifting her leg up to give Fred better access to slip his fingers inside of her.

Fred however wasn't worried about that, he used the soap to lube up his cock before pressing his tip to Hermione's puckered opening. Without any further hesitation he thrust his cock into her. She threw her head back and dug her nails into George in response to the unexpected intrusion. George grimaced at the tinge of pain when her nails pressed into his skin but he didn't mind it that much when she pulled him closer, whispering into his ear "Please force your cock into my cunt." The words were dripping with need and he too had no hesitations when he forced himself into her.

Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as both of them pumped inside of her. The pain of having such big members inside of her was nothing compared to the pleasure they gave as they alternated with thrusts. There was never a point where she wasn't filled. Fred nipped at her earlobe while George suckled the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her senses where once again overwhelmed by being shared once again.

George tapped the back of her other thigh and Hermione took the hint jumping a little to wrap her legs around his slim waist. He thrust into her aggressively from this new position and Fred never ceased his assault on her bum. She took every inch of them both feeling like she would come apart at the seams in a matter of seconds.

Hermione's orgasm wasn't far from being unleashed in that shower between the two of them. The twins could both hear it in her voice as they thrust into her repeatedly ramming into her while she screamed both of their names as well as streams of curses between gasps for breath and duck hardening moans. She shook with orgasm once again and George took the brunt of it with pleasure. She lie her head on his shoulder as her orgasm coursed through her, still being rocked by Fred's constant movement.

"Why'd you stop, Georgie?" She whispered in his ear. Her voice was dripping with desire and he'd never loved that nickname more. He drove back into his pounding, locking his lips onto hers and list himself in the feel of her orgasm stricken orifice. She was still wrapped firmly around him, latching on to him seemingly on purpose, making herself even tighter than before.

George wasn't the only one enjoying Hermione's tightness. Fred had lost all control inside of her. He had been ruthlessly thrusting into her backside. Her ass clenched him tightly while she came and he could feel her cutting off his circulation slightly. He didn't give an owl's ass tho. She felt so good. He could already tell she'd be sore later but he couldn't stop. He would just have to apologise to her later.

Fred gripped her waist tightly, knowing that she'd probably be bruised. He bit his lip and shut his eyes trying not to climax just yet. He couldn't last much longer he knew, but he wasn't ready to let this feeling go yet.

He thrust radically slamming his hips into her a few more times before he shot his load into her bum. His cock softened but not fall out of the right hole and he cursed whatever gods had made Hermione so perfect. He nibbled at her neck aiming to bring her off once more. He pinched her nipples while George continued to fuck her like a mad man. She whined when he did the same to her clit with the other hand.

"D'ya like that 'Mione?" She nodded with shut eyes rocking into George with what little strength she had while her body threatened to come undone for the third time in the past hour or so. George took the hint, he too close to shooting his load inside of her.

"Cum for us, love." he whispered.

Hermione bristled at his Frank words but did as he said, letting her ecstasy overtake her once more. This time pulling George down with her. George became erratic inside of her. He locked his lips to her and plunged into her depths like he would never have her touch ever again. They came more or less together and all three crumpled into a heap in the bottom of the tub.

The spray of the hot water washed away most of the fluids while Fred reached for the soap once more and poured a line down between Hermione's breasts that slid cold down her torso. He used his hands to scrub at her. George joined his rubbing of Hermione who lie there unable to even grasp what was happening to her. They made quick work of cleaning her up.

They washed every inch of her and carried her back out of the tub and laid her on George's bed when she was deemed too weak to stand up properly. Her vision was blurry and she was delirious with excitement when her adrenaline quit pumping through her. They dressed her quickly, before she passed out in a happy little mess.


End file.
